


you are in love

by fallingforboys



Series: thiam in the words of taylor swift [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Fluff, Liam Dunbar Has Nightmares, Liam Dunbar Loves Theo Raeken, Liam-centric, M/M, McCall Pack, Puppy Pack (Teen Wolf), Theo Raeken Loves Liam Dunbar, Theo Raeken is Part of the Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforboys/pseuds/fallingforboys
Summary: Neither of them said anything, but they didn’t need to.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: thiam in the words of taylor swift [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120550
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	you are in love

**Author's Note:**

> After the last few angsty ones, I really needed a fluffy, happy thiam fic
> 
> I hope you guys like it, and listen to "you are in love" by taylor swift while reading!

•••

_One look, dark room_

_Meant just for you_

_Time moved too fast, you play it back_

_Buttons on a coat, light hearted joke_

_No proof not much, but you saw enough_

•••

The light from the tv was the only thing illuminating the pack’s faces, everyone’s gaze focused on the people on screen. It was a Friday night, which meant that it was pack movie night at the McCall’s. Liam was sitting on the floor next to Theo, their arms and legs pressed together. He tried to pay attention to what the characters were saying, but all he wanted to do was lean his head on the chest of the boy next to him. 

The werewolf shifted just an inch closer, but Theo seemed to notice the movement and turned towards him. God, his eyes were so blue, Liam thought. The chimera’s brows furrowed, silently asking him what was wrong. The younger boy shook his head slightly before turning back towards the screen. He could feel Theo’s stare on the side of the face, but willed himself not to turn again. Eventually, the chimera’s eyes left his face, and Liam let out a quiet breath. 

The movie kept playing, but if anyone asked, Liam wouldn’t be able to recall a single thing that had happened. Eventually, everyone began drifting off to sleep. Stiles was first, shortly followed by Lydia and Malia. Nolan, Alec, and Lori all fell asleep around the same time, the latter two curled up around each other on the floor. Derek and Scott stayed up for longer, but soon, their eyes grew heavier too. And so Mason, Corey, Brett, Theo, and Liam were the only ones still awake. 

Corey yawned, mumbling softly to Mason, and both of them grabbed a blanket from the couch and settled on the floor, falling asleep pretty quickly. Brett turned to Theo, and the two appeared to have a silent conversation, before the werewolf nodded and lied down next to Nolan. 

And then there were two. 

They both shuffled forward on the floor so that they could lie flat on the mattresses that Scott had laid down for the pack. Liam still wanted to put his head on Theo’s chest. So before he could lose the nerve, he quickly shifted and did just that. The chimera was startled, jumping slightly before relaxing again. Liam knew that Theo was good at controlling his heartbeat and chemosignals, but he was _not_. He was sure the older boy could hear his racing heart without even listening for it. 

The werewolf brought his arm up from his side and placed it on the other boy’s chest. And before Theo could regain control of his pulse, Liam felt it skip. He moved it up a little to play with the strings on the chimera’s hoodie. His fingers fidgeted with the rough material as he basked in the silence that was so rare with the pack. 

“How was work?”

Liam’s question hung in the air, ringing in the dark room. He felt Theo’s head tilt down to look at him. 

“Good. Lauren came in again with her dog. And Deaton was in the back working on Argent with something, so I was stuck taking care of her.”

“Lauren with the ugly chihuahua that has that high-pitched bark that sounds like a dying cat?”

Theo’s chest shook as he laughed softly and Liam smiled into the chimera’s shirt. “Yeah, that Lauren. Every time I see that dog, I just want to duck-tape its mouth shut. Permanently.”

“I’m sure the whole town would thank you if you did,” Liam stated, only half-joking. 

Theo snorted. “Yeah, and then I would lose my job. No thank you.”

The room fell silent again, save for the steady breathing of the pack. Liam let the peace carry on for a few moments before he spoke again. “Night, Theo.”

The chimera let out a steady breath, and it tickled Liam’s hair. “Night, Liam.”

And that was that.

•••

_Small talk, he drives_

_Coffee at midnight_

_The light reflects the chain on your neck_

_He says, "Look up"_

_And your shoulders brush_

_No proof, one touch, but you felt enough_

•••

Liam only felt slightly guilty. 

Theo had already been awake when he had called him, and it didn’t _seem_ like he was annoyed at the werewolf for the late-night call. He just said ‘okay’ and ten minutes later, he was outside of Liam’s house in his truck. 

“I’m sorry for calling so lat-”

“ _Liam_ , I already told you, I wasn’t sleeping,” Theo interjected, his flicking over to the younger boy. The chimera sighed before turning his eyes back to the road. “Is there a reason _you_ weren’t?”

The werewolf stayed silent. How could he tell Theo that he couldn’t sleep without having nightmares of the chimera falling back into hell, begging for help, and Liam wouldn’t be able to move? How could he tell him that falling asleep without him by his side seemed almost impossible now? How could he tell him that he lov-

“Just doing some homework,” was what he said instead, cutting his thoughts off. “I have a bio lab due next week and my partner isn’t doing anything.” He let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. “I need coffee.”

Theo studied the younger boy for a few moments as they waited for the light to turn green. “What is it about?”

Liam blinked a few times, the lack of sleep getting to him as he slowly processed the words in his head. “Uh… this pill bug lab. It’s about animal behavior or some shit like that.”

“You’re in AP bio,” the chimera noted. Liam gave him a dry look.

“Don’t sound so surprised, asshole.”

Theo snickered as he pulled up to the cafe, which was empty except for one employee at the counter who looked like he would rather be anywhere else but here at this time of night. The two boys entered and quickly got their coffee and went back to the truck. Liam was about to open the passenger seat door when Theo walked to the back, opening the cargo bed. He jumped in, and the werewolf stood frozen for a second before hastily following him. 

They sat there, silently sipping their coffee, staring into the empty parking lot. Suddenly, Theo leaned back against the window separating the front and back, tilting his head up. “Tara used to love looking at constellations.”

The words were so quiet, Liam thought he might have just been hearing things for a second, before he turned to look at the chimera, who seemed lost in thought. His eyes were glazed over, and Liam felt a pang in his chest at the look on his face. “She memorized all of them, and she talked about them so much, I did too. She used to say that if I ever had trouble sleeping, I should go out and just name all the constellations I could find. That I would fall asleep in minutes.”

Theo’s guard had dropped, because Liam could tell he wasn’t controlling his chemosignals anymore. Grief and guilt rolled off of the chimera in waves, washing over him. He leaned in slightly, until their shoulders brushed. It was a simple touch, but it seemed to comfort Theo. 

“Do you still know them?” Liam whispered, turning to the older boy, hesitant to disturb the stillness of the night. 

Theo was taken aback, clearly not expecting that question. “Um, yeah, I do.”

Liam didn’t say anything, didn’t need to. He leaned back, copying Theo’s position. Their entire bodies were pressed against each other now, and Liam let the touch anchor him as he listened to the chimera’s low voice describing the constellations in the sky. 

•••

_You can hear it in the silence_

_You can feel it on the way home_

_You can see it with the lights out_

_You are in love, true love_

•••

The ride back to Liam’s house was silent, their coffee cups lying empty and forgotten in the seat between them. It should’ve been awkward- Liam _hated_ silence. It was why he was constantly talking when he was with the pack. But it _wasn’t_. Not with Theo. It was comfortable, like they didn’t need words to communicate with each other. 

The chimera pulled up to the house, putting his truck in park and waiting for Liam to get out. But he didn’t. He sat there, staring at the dashboard, because there were so many things he wanted to say but _couldn’t_. 

“Can I stay over at your apartment?”

Theo’s eyes widened at the abrupt question, but he nodded quickly. They pulled away from Liam’s house, making their way to Theo’s apartment. Derek had given him one when the pack had found out he was homeless, and didn’t take no for an answer when Theo argued. 

The older boy reached into his pocket to grab the key to the apartment, but Liam had already pulled his out and opened the door. 

“You were planning to stay here before you even asked, weren’t you?” Theo asked him, an eyebrow raised, and the werewolf heard the amusement in his voice. 

“You gave me a key, it’s your fault,” Liam retorted as they both made their way inside. “And it’s not like you were gonna say no.”

Theo stared at him. His mouth was tilted down in a small frown, and he looked like he was trying to figure something out. But he turned away, putting his keys down before walking to his room. Liam followed him, exhaustion suddenly hitting him like a bullet. 

Theo was in his closet pulling out sweatpants, and before Liam could say anything, he tossed a pair at the werewolf. It hit him in the face, and he flipped the chimera off before going to the bathroom to change. 

Five minutes later, the two boys lay in Theo’s bed, shoulder to shoulder. Liam tried to sleep, but his brain wouldn’t stop racing. He was afraid of waking up screaming, and he knew that the chimera was in the same position. So he did what he did yesterday and shuffled until his head was on Theo’s chest. But this time, the older boy didn’t control his heartbeat- and it was pounding in Liam’s ear. The werewolf dragged a hand up and down Theo’s arm, until finally moving it into his hand, and intertwined their fingers. 

Neither of them said anything, but they didn’t need to.

•••

_Morning, his place_

_Burnt toast, Sunday_

_You keep his shirt_

_He keeps his word_

_And for once you let go_

_Of your fears and your ghosts_

_One step, not much, but it said enough_

•••

Liam woke up to the smell of pancakes. His stomach grumbled and he lazily got out of bed, heading to the bathroom. He grabbed a shirt that was lying on the chair on his way out, the cold air hitting his bare chest. Theo’s scent enveloped him as he slid it on, and he inhaled it slowly, letting it cascade over him.

By the time he got downstairs, Theo had already finished eating breakfast, and was sitting on the couch, scrolling on his phone. 

“Sleep well?” The chimera asked when he heard the younger boy step into the room. Liam hummed before grabbing the plate on the counter and sitting down next to Theo. 

The older boy angled his head towards him, watching as he _inhaled_ the pancakes. 

“Shut up,” Liam mumbled between bites, and the chimera raised his hands in surrender. 

“I didn’t even say anything.”

“Your face did.”

Theo snickered, putting his empty plate on the table in front of him before sinking back into the couch. Liam quickly finished eating and did the same. As he leaned back, he sensed the chimera’s eyes on him. 

“What happened last night?” Theo asked quietly, his voice hesitant. Liam inhaled sharply at the question.

“Nothing.”

“That wasn’t nothing,” the chimera pressed, leaning forward slightly, keeping his gaze fixed on the younger boy. 

“Theo, I don’t wanna talk abou-”

“Was it a nightmare?”

The room stilled. Liam didn’t need to confirm it, the silence spoke for him.

“What was it about?” Theo finally asked, and Liam squeezed his eyes shut, wondering if he could run. He couldn’t, he concluded.

“You.”

Theo made a noise in his throat, evidently not anticipating an answer, and especially _that_ answer. “ _Me?_ ”

Liam nodded jerkily, cause apparently _all_ his body parts have decided to stop listening to his brain. “You were falling, begging me to save you, and I couldn’t move. Just had to watch as you fell.”

He didn’t specify what Theo was falling into, but he knew the chimera would figure it out. There was only one place it could be, after all. Theo took a sharp breath, moving a hand to the werewolf. 

“Liam-”

“You wake up screaming because of Tara, I wake up screaming because of _you_ ,” the younger boy continued, cutting off whatever Theo was going to say. “And every time I close my eyes, that’s all I see. I can’t fall asleep anymore, not without you. _That’s_ why I called, _that’s_ what happened last night.”

Theo let out a shaky breath at Liam’s confession, and the werewolf could hear both of their heartbeats in the quiet room, thudding erratically. The older boy suddenly moved, shifting closer to him, until their thighs were pressed against each other. “I’m sorry.”

Liam’s head snapped up to look at the chimera. Guilt was the only emotion the werewolf could pick out on his face, and a sinking feeling filled his chest. “Theo, _no_. That’s not why I told you. I’m not _blaming_ you.”

Theo’s eyes were uncertain as they looked into his, blue clashing with blue. 

“I’m serious,” Liam said, a little exasperated. “I _need_ you. You’re my anchor, you keep me _sane_. But…” he trailed off, not knowing if he should say what he _really_ wanted to say. _Fuck it_. “It’s more than that. I need you, and it’s not just cause you’re my anchor.”

A small, shy smile began to grow on Theo’s face. “Yeah?”

Liam rolled his eyes. Of course _that_ would be the chimera’s reaction after he just spilled his guts out to him. “ _Yeah_.”

Theo grabbed his hand suddenly, pulling him closer. Before Liam could even process what was happening, their lips touched. 

•••

_One night he wakes, strange look on his face_

_Pauses, then says, you're my best friend_

_And you knew what it was, he is in love_

•••

After that day, Liam had been sleeping over at Theo’s more and more. Liam’s mom had asked him more than once where he was going, but soon stopped. His answer was always the same anyway. And if the pack noticed anything different about the two of them, they didn’t say anything. And that was fine with Liam. 

“ _Theo_ , you’re supposed to be helping me,” the werewolf whined, sitting on the floor, with his bio things spread all around him. The chimera was on the couch, watching tv, but he turned when Liam spoke. 

“No, your _bio partner’s_ supposed to be helping you,” Theo said, but leaned down to look at the paper in the werewolf's hand anyway. It brought his face really close to Liam’s, and the younger boy’s breath hitched when he noticed. 

But he ignored it, because he still had this _stupid_ bio lab to finish. But then he saw Theo’s hand out of the corner of his eye, resting on the chimera’s thigh. The older boy was saying something, probably something important, but Liam wasn’t listening, instead reaching over to grab the hand and placing it on his hair. 

Theo quieted, before understanding what the werewolf was silently asking him. His fingers moved on Liam’s head, gently carding through his hair. “You’re an actual puppy,” the chimera noted, amusement seeping out of his voice. 

“Fuck off, it feels good.” Liam felt his eyes droop down, his bio lab long forgotten. It was pretty late anyway.

Theo snorted, but continued running his hand through Liam’s hair, and eventually, the werewolf drifted off. 

He woke up several hours later, judging by the darkness outside. He blinked several times, trying to make sense of his surroundings, when he realized he was in Theo’s bed. Liam tilted his head to the side to see the chimera next to him, breathing steadily. But his eyes were open. 

Liam didn’t recognize the look on his face. He looked deep in thought, his eyes still as he stared up at the ceiling. 

“You’re my best friend.”

Theo’s words cut through the silence, piercing the air like bullets. The three unsaid words hung in the air too, held captive by the ghosts that Liam knew still haunted the boy next to him. 

But he didn’t need to say them, because Liam understood. 

And that’s all that really mattered. 

•••

_And he keeps a picture of you in his office downtown_

_You understand now why they lost their minds and fought the wars_

_And why I've spent my whole life trying to put it into words_

•••

Liam was excited. His last period teacher had let class out early, and he was on his way to Deaton’s. Over the last couple of days, Theo had discovered a new hobby of scaring Liam. _Everywhere_. And the werewolf was determined to get him back. Hence why he was going to Deaton’s.

The chimera was at work, unaware of Liam’s early release from school. The werewolf had asked Mason to drop him off, making sure they were far enough so that Theo wouldn’t be able to sense them. 

Liam rushed out of the car, thanking his best friend hastily as he quickly entered the building from the back. He slinked into Theo’s “office,” which was really just a closet that was surprisingly big. He looked around for the best hiding spot to jump out from when his eye caught onto something on Theo’s desk. 

Liam froze. 

There on the desk, in a tiny black frame, was a picture of him and Theo. He rushed closer, picking it up and staring. 

He remembered this picture. It was taken on a pack night- they had been messing around, wrestling for fun, when Liam had suddenly jumped onto Theo’s back, clinging onto him like a koala. The chimera had almost lost his balance, but he stayed upright, angling his head back to look at the werewolf, wide smiles on both of their faces. Lydia had quickly taken a picture on her phone, saying she had never seen Theo so carefree. Liam had never known what happened to that picture.

But here it was. On Theo’s desk. 

And everything just _clicked_ in his head. 

He finally understood. He understood why Scott still had days when he seemed like he was shrinking into himself, lost in the past, in his memories, but then Malia would grab his hand, and a smile would cross his face. He understood why Derek was so stoic _all the time_ , but when Stiles entered the room, his eyes seemed to brighten just a little. He understood why his mom would stay up, waiting for his stepdad on the nights he had the late shift, not even eating dinner. He understood why Corey, who _hated_ action movies, watched every single Marvel movie with Mason, and didn’t complain a single time.

He understood why everything with Theo just made _sense_. The small things, the big things, the things that resulted in both of them getting pissed at each other. The things that nobody else knew about- like the nights that one of them would wake up screaming, and the other would just hold them till they fell back asleep. The things that _everyone_ knew about- like how Theo would walk into pack meetings with two coffees in his hands, when Liam didn’t even ask for one. How Liam would save the yellow skittles for the chimera unconsciously, because they were his favorite. 

How Theo would just _know_ what the werewolf was feeling, and would know how to fix it. How Liam could tell when Theo was sinking into his insecurities and memories, and would just intertwine their fingers together. 

_Love_.

Because after everything was gone, that was all that was left. 

•••

_You are in love_

_True love_

•••


End file.
